phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer (Where Do We Begin?)
" |image = Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg |caption = |band = Phineas and Ferb |band2 = Phineas and Ferb |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released = August 02, 2011 |performed = Danville (2nd Dimension) |genre = Sunshine pop |label = |runtime = 1:57 2:43 (album) |before = "Rollercoaster" (Ferb) "Pinhead Pierre" (Phineas) |after = "Kick It Up A Notch" |video = Movie version. Album version. }} " |image = SummerFlyOnTheWall.jpg |caption = |band = Baljeet, Isabella and Buford |band2 = Isabella, Buford and Baljeet |album = |released = |performed = Danville |genre = Sunshine pop |label = |runtime = 00:10 |before = "Whalemingo" (Buford) "Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart" (Baljeet) "Jetpack Volleyball" (Isabella) |after = "Improbably Knot" (Baljeet) "Van Stomm's Rule One" (Buford) "Backyard Hodge Podge" (Isabella) |video = "Fly On the Wall" version. }} " " is a song from the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It is performed by Phineas and Ferb with a sense of enthusiasm as their attempt to demonstrate the joys of summer vacation to their second dimension counterparts. This song is included as the 7th song in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album, and it was also sung by Baljeet, Buford and Isabella in "Fly On the Wall" and was voted #5 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. Lyrics Movie version Phineas-2: Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago. Phineas: You guys don't have summer? Wel...that's...that's terrible. Phineas-2: Summer. It sounds dangerous yet oddly compelling. What is it? Phineas: What is summer? Man, where do I begin! Phineas: The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story, and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, and where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister in... Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. (Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 shivering) Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade. Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, Phineas and Phineas-2: 'The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. 'Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story, and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, and where do we begin? Chorus: Summer, and where do we begin? Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin? Album version Chorus: It's summer... Phineas: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes, and jeans Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true There's so much more to do The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story, and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane. Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade. Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, Phineas and Phineas-2: The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story, and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer, man, where do we begin? Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? "Fly On the Wall" version Phineas: Well, what is summer all about? Isabella, Buford and Baljeet: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and— Phineas: Yeah, we all know the song. But I'm not exactly sure how... Gallery |name= }} Background information *Some of the lines are from "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day". *A version has been released with vocals from Danny Jacob. When he sings "This could possibly be...", he hits a C5 on the word "this." This lyric has been omitted in Phineas's version. If it weren't omitted, it would've been Phineas' highest singing note on the show, beating his B4 in "Rollercoaster". He did hit a spoken C5 on "You won't recognize that old PICK-up truck" in the "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" and an E5 on "YEEEEEEE-haww!" during "Lotsa Latkes". * This song was ranked #5 in Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. *They complete the line "Driving our sister insane" before Phineas's interruption in the album version. * In Disney Brazil, it debuted as a crossover-music video played by Rock Bones from the Argentine sitcom Peter Punk on September 1, 2011, and on September 13 in Disney XD Latin America. *In the film version, the beginning and end of the song are still heard as background music before and after Phineas sings. *This is the fifth song with the word "Summer" in its title. The others are "If Summer Only Lasted One Day", "Forever Summer", "Gotta Make Summer Last", and "Summer Belongs to You". *This is the second time part of the opening credits song plays in an episode. The first time was in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". *Once again, Ferb's guitar changed twice in this song, signaling that he used two guitars ("Watchin' and Waitin'"). *The album credits Phineas as the only singer. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jon Colton Barry *Robert F. Hughes BMI Work #13200375 Errors *When Phineas says, "Summer, it's bicycles and roller skates," close up, his helmet is blue. When it zooms out, his helmet is red. *When Phineas says "Summer, it's like the world's best story, and it's waiting to be told," his mouth did not open when he said the word "summer". *One scene when Phineas and Phineas-2 were singing for two lines' Phineas-2's shirt was stripped. *Phineas only changed the scene of one window in the song to his backyard view. However, two windows can appear changed later. *The strap hanging Ferb's guitar to his body switched between purple and red during the song. *Right before Phineas stops singing "driving our sister insane," Ferb's fingers go behind his guitar for about one second. Continuity *A verse cut from the movie (and an exclusive verse to the soundtrack) was sung in "Fly On the Wall" by Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella when Phineas was discussing what to do. They were unable to remember where the song was from because their memory of it was wiped from their minds. Perry, who remembers what happened, opens his eyes, possibly in fear, when they begin to think about where it came from. See also *" " in Hebrew *List of songs de:Sommer (Man, wo fang ich nur an?) es:Canción del Verano pl:Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?) pt-br:Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) nl:Zomer, man, wat een nieuw begin? Category:Songs Category:Movie songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:S